


A Brief Interlude

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based off the Thor 2 trailer, Gen, loki is a little shit, mutual hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whereas her hand stays out of loyalty to Thor, he holds no such reservations. If their roles were reversed he'd drop her where she stands, and not feel a second of regret for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie but (in my opinion) still a goodie. This is based off the short scene from the Thor: The Dark World trailer where Sif holds her sword to Loki's throat.

It is tragically obvious that no matter how much he may try to deny it, the endless months confined to the dungeons has changed Loki. This unwanted enlightenment comes when he, still following Thor like a good leashed dog, runs astride of none other than Sif herself.

Loki is neither surprised nor impressed to see the shield-maiden and doesn't bother hiding the way he's rolling his eyes. Thor may have a grand plan to escape Asgard but the fool can never do anything without his annoying friends in tow. Still, Loki cannot deny the small flicker within him that's actually glad to see Sif, if only for the way it'll surely annoy her. Sif looks far from anywhere near pleased to see them. Her eyes narrow and lock onto Loki like heat-seeking missiles and once he's close enough, her sword follows suit.

There are few in the realms who wouldn't flinch when a sword was suddenly pressed against their throat, and even less who would have the gall to laugh about it, yet Loki does. The chuckles bubble up inside him as he regards Sif's serious expression and the words that are just as sharp as her blade: "If you betray him, I will kill you."

She means her words, of this he holds no doubts, but Loki is still unfazed. This is not his first time at the metaphorical rodeo, and as sad as it may be, the whole situation makes him feel utterly normal. Sif has hated him from childhood on, it's as mutual and as natural as breathing. Besides his sharp mind has already left the present and is picturing the reversal of their roles in this moment. Whereas Sif stays her hand out of loyalty to Thor he has no such reservations. Given the chance he'd drop her where she stands and not feel a second of regret for it.

Even cuffed as he is, he could do it now. His quick reflexes haven't completely abandoned him during his stagination in the dungeons and all it'd take would be a few quick seconds to snap her neck and it'd be done with. Still, Loki isn't stupid. As much as it'd please his sadistic inner self that is begging to do the deed Thor would find it far less satisfying and then going back to the dungeons would be the least of Loki's worries. No, the Fates have brought him this far, and he's not going to gamble his newly won quasi-freedom on something as self-serving as his satisfaction.

So while Sif glares at him with a millennia of hate behind her eyes and angles her sword so it presses a bit tighter against the sensitive skin of his throat, he laughs in her face. It hurts, he can feel the bite of metal against his neck as it bobs, but it's so totally worth it. He can see the way her eye twitches just so at his indifference and he can practically hear her teeth grinding together. In a perverse moment of curiosity he has to wonder if she's suddenly thinking of killing him as he is to her. How ironic would that be!

It's on the tip of his tongue to ask, his eyes alight with manic delight, but there's no time. The palace guards are starting to pile in one way while Thor and his woman are escaping the other way. Sif seems to realize the lack of time in the same moment he does and with reluctance, withdrawals the sword but he's not going anywhere without getting one lat jab in first. "It's always good to see you Sif," Loki tells her cheekily, fingers dangling in a teasing wave before he's off and out of range before she can do anything about it.

As he hurries off after his brother and his mortal Loki knows he'll have to settle his score with Sif someday. It'll be a battle worth seeing, he has no doubt, but sadly today is not the day.


End file.
